Crookedstars Promise Gone Wrong
by XxCloverstarxX
Summary: What would have happened if crookedstar had never broken his jaw? Well we are about to fing out. As he struggles with all of his pride he might not end up being the best cat.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is my first story so yay! I am going to be doing a lot of what if story's so prepared shout put to Abby Stolp she is my bestie. Lu ya girl,

CS


	2. Chapter 2

River was furious in Starclan. "This wasn't supposed to happen" he yowled. "It's okay" Dapplepelt said trying to soothe him. "I'm sure it happened for a reason" "It happened for a reason! more like it didn't happen for a reason. Crookedkit or now should I say Stormkit didn't break his jaw." "Calm down. We can not control anymore we must sit and watch." "Stupid Oakkit. If he hadn't convinced Stormkit to stay back none of this would have happened!" River spat. "It's not his fault. How could he have know he was playing with a great cats destiny." "Well now that great cat might not be a great cat anymore. The infuriated cat slumped to the ground. "I'm sorry Dapplepelt. I'm just really worried about Stormkit. Whats going to happen now." He said in a hollow voice now looking more like a frightened kit then the first leader of Riverclan. "Everythings going to be fine. For now all we can do is hope for the best." Ands thats exactly what they did.


	3. Chapter 3

River wasn't the only cat mad. Stormkit was also infuriated. How could Oakkit stop him like that. He was about to see the big cats fight and then he had to ruin it all. But Stormkit couldn't stay angry at him. He was his brother. Rainflower was calling him. "Coming." he called back. He padded over to her. "My handsome little kit." She purred "What about me?" Oakkit asked. "Ummm Yeah you to." She said a little more quietly. "You know you're going to become an apprentice soon." "Yes" He said wondering where this conversation was going. "Then you will become a warrior." "Yes." "I just want you to know that I will always be proud of you." "Okay" He said as she covered him in licks. But he couldn't but feel bad when he saw Oakkit sitting in the corner of the nursery. Surely Rainflower loved Oakkit to. Right?


	4. Chapter 4

"Stormkit from now on you shall be known as Stormpaw. Your mentor will be Shellheart" As Hailstar spoke the words of the apprentice ceremony Stormpaw was bursting with pride. "Stormpaw Oakpaw Stormpaw Oakpaw!" His clan cheered. He looked down on hiss mother who was shouting the loudest. He walked over to her. "I'm so proud of you!" She exclaimed. "I'm proud of myself also." He said smirking at Oakpaw who was talking to his father. Oakpaw bounded over. "Rainflower I'm an apprentice now." "I know mousebrain the leader just announced it to everyone." She snarled "Can't you see I'm talking to Stormpaw now go find your father." "Yeah Oakpaw." Stormpaw sneered. Not feeling the least bit sorry for him. "Come on lets explore the territory Dad. I mean Shellheart." "Oh just because I am your mentor doesn't mean you can't call me dad." "How did you become my mentor?" "I went up to Hailstar _personally _and made sure that you would get the best mentor in the clan." Rainflower purred licking Shellheart's cheek as she said best. "So can we explore now?" "Yes." He said purring at Stormpaw's excitement. Mudfur,Oakpaws mentor, came up. "Mind if we join you." "Not at all." Stormpaw sighed "_Does Oakpaw have to come. I'm so much better than him. He shouldn't even train with me he already knows he's going to lose." _"And here we have the Shadowclan border." Stormpaw had been so caught up in his thoughts that he had missed the begging of the tour. Everything else was boring they saw all the borders and the sunningrocks and everything else. At the end of the day he went to bed and fell asleep immediately. That night he dreamed of beating up Oakpaw and leaving him to bleed to death.  
**Sorry guys I have been in DC I will try to post more Should I do another starclan thing where they are talking or should I keep where I am. Also Am preparing to do an Oakkit point of view. Review Luv u guys,**  
** CS**


	5. Chapter 5

Stormpaw woke to a paw prodding him. "Get up." Mewed Bettlepaw. "I'm up okay." Stormpaw sighed. "Well we are going to battle training. You would have sleep through it all if it wasn't for me." Bettlepaw smirked."He is right." Shellheart purred. "I Can't wait for battle training. Who's coming." Stormpaw mewed excitedly. "Volepaw, Petalpaw, Beetlepaw, and Oakpaw." "Not Oakpaw." Stormkit whined. "I don't know what you have against your brother but whatever it is you have got to stop." "Okay." Stormpaw sulked all the way to the training hollow. When he got there Shellheart split them up into groups. "Oakpaw with Stormpaw, Volepaw with Petalpaw, and Beetlepaw you can work with me. Today we are going to be working on a fairly hard move so pay close attention." He leaped up without he paws leaving the ground clawing his fake attacker, then landed on the ground with great balance. The key is to keep your eyes on your enemy and use your tail for balance. Now you try on your partner. Stormpaw smirked. "_This will be easy._" he thought. Stormpaw reared up with claws just unsheathed so that Shellheart wouldn't notice and slammed down on Oakpaw. "Hey no claws." He whispered, not wanting to be caught. "Oops." Hissed Stormpaw, Slashing at Oakpaws eyes. "Shellheart!" Oakpaw yowled "What!" Shellheart herd the urgency in Oakpaws voice. As soon as he saw the blood dripping down Oakpaws face he sent him to the medicine den. "I thought we said no claws." He growled "I sorry." Stormpaw said trying to put on his best innocent face. "Sorry doesn't cut it. You will be taking care of the elder for a moon and will not be able to leave camp." "But..." "No buts now GO!" Stormpaw went to camp the way he left sulking.

**Please review did you like it? I need suggestions for Stormpaws mate. No Willow I also need suggestions for kits. If you want your OC to be in ther They can come as a kit. I need Pelt name and eye color I will take the first 3 so first come first serve also I might add a ****fourth one if you are okay with your kit dying. So Give me your kits Thanks for reading****,  
** **CS**


	6. Chapter 6

Oakpaw was walking to the training hollow. He was in deep thought. _"Why does Rainflower hate me so much. I am her son as much as Stormpaw. But precious Stormpaw is so much better than Oakpaw." He hissed at the thought. "_Okay this is a fairly hard move so pay attention." As Shellheart demonstrated the move Oakpaw keep thinking to himself. "_What can I do to get Stormpaw to like me." "_...Oakpaw with Stormpaw._" "__No!" _Thought Oakpaw. "I"ll go first." Said Stormpaw, with a glint in his eye. Stormpaw slamed down on Oakpaw with claws unsheathed. "Shellheart!" As soon as Oakpaw got to the Medicine Den Brambleberry bombarded him with questions. "What happened? Who did it? How bad does it hurt?" Oakpaw answered all of them. "Fighting with claws unsheathed. Stormpaw. Very bad." "Why would Stormpaw do that?" "I don't know he just hates me." He said with tears in his eyes. "Well I'm sure he doesn't hate you." "But he does I know it." "Well maybe you should talk to him." She said while dressing his wounds. "Okay I'll try." When Brambleberry was done she sent him to his den to get some rest. In the apprentice den he saw Stormpaw. "Stormpaw." "What." "I want to know why you hate me so much." "It's because you aren't worthy to be my brother." He spat. "I'm so much better than you. I'm handsomer, smarter, and I fight much better than you do. So just stay away from me you piece of Crowfood." "Well if thats how you feel." Said Oakpaw running towards the forest. "_Well it's true." _Thought Stormpaw. All the other apprentices walked in. Petalpaw walked to him. "I heard everything you said." "You did." Said Stormpaw in terror. "You're right. You are better than Oakpaw." She said licking his cheek. "_Yeah I am." _Then Willowkit walked up. "Hey Stormpaw." She mewed "Get away from me you little runt." He growled. He had much better things to do than talk to a liitle kit.

**I know really crappy ending. Thanks for your Suggestions. The kits will come in later Echokit, Silverkit ,and Wildkit. Tell me what you think Coming up next. A starclan chapter. Thanks for you support. Be sure to check out silent's screams forum with Feildclan, Lakeclan, Treeclan, and Caveclan. I am Lakeclans Deputy Also should Oakpaw still fall in love with Bluepaw and I am planning to do a what if Bluefur hadn't given up her kits so be prepared. Please review  
CS  
**_  
_


	7. Chapter 7

It was raining in Starclan. It never rained in Starclan. River jumped up on the meeting rock. "Cats of all the clans. As you can tell.." He said gesturing to the rain. "Something terrible has happened." "This is your fault." Yowled a cat from the base of the rock. "No its not." said Dapplepelt. "We can't control a cats destiny only help guide it." "She is correct." Said River "You all know that Rverclan's next leader was supposed to be Crookedstar well he did not break his jaw." Yowls of anger followed this sentence. "What is going to happen?" Asked Aspentail "We do not know yet. But we will try to figure something out." "So when is this rain going to stop?" Asked Thunder "Again I do not know." "We will just sit and watch for now. Is any cat is willing to go into his dreams and try to reason with him." After a long pause no one steped up "Alright the-." "I will do it." "And what is your name young cat." "My name is Wildkit. I am from the ancient times and I am willing to help the fate of Riverclan." "Everyone look up to this kit and honor him for he is braver than all of you." "Wildkit Wildkit." The clans chanted his name. After the meeting River had a talk with Wildkit. "You realize that what you are doing is very dangerous and if you do it wrong it can affect the all of the clans." "Yes." "And you know what you are going to tell him?" "I do." "I trust you." "Thank you I won't let you down." "I hope so. I really Hope so." Then River walked to his den in the pouring rain.

**So thats that. Yes Wildkit is a real Riverclan kit. Look him up on** **Warrior Wiki. Thanks for your support. Please Review,  
** **CS**


	8. Chapter 8

Storm paw was furious how could his own brother do this. Not that he cared much what that whiny little brat did. But this time he would pay. The rest of the day stormpaw sulked around camp taking care of the elders until they made him leave "so he could come back when his additude was in check. Though he did enjoy complaining to petalpaw who was a great listener and sympathized with his circumstance. The sunny wheather did nothing to help his mood. In his brain if he wasn't happy nothing should be and not even the weather was exempt from that. That sundown he shared a piece of salmon with petalpaw. It tasted fine but he still didn't feel better. Of course it made it worse that the whole clan was fussing over oakpaws scratches. Willowkit thought that he "was very brave" and brambleberry kept on checking on him. Great starclan! He would be fine! That night as he lay in the apprentice den he thought about the horrible day that had started off just fine. Now he wouldn't be able to swim or fish and since the elders didn't like him he couldn't talk to anyone. I wish people liked me like they liked oakpaw, he thought in despair. But right after he thought it the thought was gone. He wanted nothing to do with oakpaw. He was weak and cried at measly scratches. Stormpaw could take anything. He could probably be better than oakpaw if he was damaged permanently. He could be disfigured and cast aside and he would still amount to more than his weaker brother. The anger must've made him tired because he fell asleep thinking about how he would be the best warrior ever. He realized that he was dozing off. When he snapped awake he was in a beautiful place. It looked like the clans but it wasn't. It was perfect. The sky was clear and tiny stars shone brightly as the moon glinted on the river. He was so entranced by the view that he almost didn't hear the soft pawsteps that could only belong to a kit. But he wasn't training to be a warrior for nothing. He spun around and was surprised to see a tiny orange tabby with wild fur. When the kit spoke he sounded seasons older that he looked. stormpaw, he said. You have a great destiny but you need to take a step back from your arrogance.  
What!? Stormpaw exclaimed who are you why are you here?  
I'm wildkit. I was born at the dawn of the clans and I was sent by starclan to tell you to get on track! Cats could die! And all you can do is get angry over a petty feud!  
It's not petty! He antagonizes me and I defend myself.  
No you don't understand. Your brother needs you and he would be willing to give you a chance!  
He hates me like everybody else!  
STORMPAW! You need a wake up call and that's why I'm here.  
Sorry he said I don't take advice from kits. And woke up to a gloomy mornig

**Well did you like it. I was to lazy to capilize and add quotation marks so yeah Please review luv u guys**

**CS **


	9. Chapter 9

Once Stormpaw was finally allowed out of camp he tried his hardest to catch up with the other apprentices. He did well. Despite his mean personality he was a fast learner and strong cat. Shellheart padded up to him. "I am very proud of you." "Thank you I have been trying very hard." "I can see that. I think you are ready to become a warrior. You will start your assessment tomorrow." Stormpaws eyes shined "Thank you." Willowpaw came up to him "You are so lucky. I wish I was becoming a warrior. I am sure you will do amazing." "Beat it you piece of crowfood." Ever since Willowkit had become an apprentice she had been bothering all him all the time. Stormpaw had his eyes on Petalpaw and it was pretty obvious that she had the same feelings for him. Stormpaw could barley sleep and when he did it was very troubled. He woke up early and grabbed a trout from the freshkill pile. He only took one bite before he pushed the fish away. "Are you ready?" Shellheart asked "Yes." "Then lets go." Shellheart took them to the river for a hunting assessment. "I want you to catch 3 fish." Stormpaw stood over the water making sure the fish didn't see his shadow. He dived his paw into the water and a fish flopped out. He bite its scales and the fish went limp. He did this 2 more times. "Very good." Shellheart complemented. "Now lets see you climb." Stormpaw finished all of the tests. When he got back to camp he saw Shellheart walk into Hailstars den." "_I hope I did well."_ He thought. Hailstar then jumped up onto the meeting rock. "Today we are going to witness the making of apprentices into warriors. Stormpaw, Oakpaw, Volepaw, Beetlepaw, and Petalpaw will you please step up." The apprentices all stepped up. "Do you accept the warrior the warrior code and promise to defend it?" "I do."Said the apprentices "Then from now on you should be know as Stormtail, Oakheart, Voleclaw, Beetlenose, and Petaldust. We thank you all for your strength and bravery." Stormtail looked down on all of his clan mates calling his name and then looked over to Rainflower who was yowling the loudest. After the ceremony Stormtail walks up to Petaldust. "Can you walk with me for a second." "Of course." They padded out of camp together. "I was thinking now that we are warriors and it can be official." He paused. "I love you Petaldust. Will you be my mate?" Petaldust gazed lovingly at him. "Of course." She mewwed nuzzling him. Stormtail thought to himself. "_This has been the start of a new chapter."_

**Ba-bam thats the end of the chapter. I know it sucks but PetalxStorm is so cute. The kits will come in the next chapter or maybe the chapter after that. Please review Whats gong to happen next? We will see hee hee. I will tell you someone DIES. Anyway luv you guys so much thx for all the support you guys are awesome  
CS  
**


	10. Chapter 10

It had been a moon since his warrior ceremony and that moon had been the happiest of his life. He spent lots of time with Petaldust and he hoped that she would soon be expecting kits. One beautiful sunny day he was walking by the creek with Petaldust and she said the words he had waited so long to hear.

"Stormtail?" She said. "I'm expecting your kits."

He yowled with glee and she purred. They finished up the walk by thinking of names and talking about how great the kits would surely be. "I hope that one will become leader one day. After me of course," he said to her near the end of the walk. She shared his ambitions for her kits and for him and they continued their blissful walk in silence until she spoke up.

"You know stormtaill, Hailstar is getting pretty old and must be on his last lives have you thought of a plan to take his place?"

"It's in it's final stages but I think I have it mostly worked out. First I need to get an apprentice before the other warriors and then I will work hard enough to earn my rightful place as Riverclans deputy then leader."

"Who will your deputy be?"

"I'm not sure yet. Maybe if you get an apprentice then you and I can do it together?"

"That won't work, I'm expecting remember?"

"Oh yea and your job is to keep safe and have the greatest kits in the history of the clans."

"Oh Stormtail" she purred, "you are going to make the best father."

Before he could respond the riverclan camp came into view and Petaldust started to take of running towards the entrance." Last one home. is a rotten minow she called.

Wait! He said frantically. Lets ask Brambleberry before you start running!

She groaned and said Stormtail, seriously it's going to be perfect. You'll see now come on I won't race if it means that much to you if you are that worried. Lets go tell the clans.

Even though no one loved Stormtail that much they were all happy that new kits would be coming into the clan and that was enough for him. Before he headed off to bed that night he started his plan. He spent time with Lilystem's kits Rushkit, and Reedkit. At first she was wary but once she saw how nice he was too them she warmed up to him. Soon they were chatting and having a good time and when it was time for the kits to sleep he left with a goodbye. And promised to visit soon. The second he walked out of the nursery the happy nice face vanished and was replaced with his usual scowl. He had figured out the path to success included gaining the support of his clanmates. It would take a lot of work to undo the years of meanness but being leader was worth it. He tried to put in a nice face when Brambleberry passed by but from the look on her face it probably looked more like he had eaten a bad price of prey. He would have to work on that face. When he walked into the warriors den he didn't have to pretend to look happy and loving. When he saw Petaldust sleeping in their nest he couldn't help but purr. He lay next to her and practiced his good face and his humble face and his sad face. When he was satisfied he lay his head down and allowed sleep to take him into its paws and wrap him in the numbness that was so hard to come by in his regular life.

The next few moons were a blur. The clan grew more and more trusting of Stormtail and he was positive that his plan would work. His life was great. Petaldust had moved into the nursery and was getting bigger everyday. Brambleberry told him that she was perfectly healthy and her kitting would go well. There was only one problem with his plan. Oakheart. His brother was the only cat in the clan who saw through his act, except maybe Brambleberry. He also was friends with everyone in the clan and Lilystem's kits loved him almost more that they loved Stormtail. Every night he went to his nest seething with anger at his biggest rival.


	11. Chapter 11

Stormtail! Go away, Brambleberry said

Petaldust had been kitting since dawn and the entire time Stormtail had been yelling tips (though he had no idea if they were true or not) through the nursery opening. Brambleberry finally was able to make him leave. After what seemed like forever she came out and gave a tired purr. You have two she-kits a tom. He ignored her and ran in the nursery where Petaldust was lying with his kits. Oh yay! I have two she-kits and a Tom. He wondered why Brambleberry didn't tell him but he pushed the thought away as Petaldust spoke.

"This one is Wildkit" she said as she pointed to the Tom, "this one is named Echokit in honor of my mother", and you can name the last one she said.

After looking at his young daughter for a little the name came to him. Silverkit. He said.

"Stormtail Hailstar said, you will mentor Reedpaw. Teach him everything you know." This was the moment he had been waiting for! Lilystems kits had finally reached mentoring age and his plan worked! He finally got an apprentice and that ment he was a step closer to achieving his goal.

"Rushkit," Hailstar turned to Reedpaw's sister, "from now on you will be known as Rushpaw. I hope you become a fine warrior like your new mentor. Oakheart."

Stormtail's world came crashing down. WHAT? He thought. This couldn't be! He was a better fighter, a better hunter, and he had been so nice to everyone! He watched in anger as Oakheart walked up to Rushpaw and touched noses with her. As soon as they were dismissed he quickly asked Reedpaw to follow him to the woods before Oakheart could try to do something stupid... Again.

Stormtail surprisingly liked Reedpaw. He was a level headed cat who could make decisions on his own but also take orders well and carry them out swiftly without complaining. As Stormtail guided the young cat through riverclan territory he lay down the rules. Don't go near the water by yourself, swim straight, and obey orders. They got back to camp and Stormtail dismissed Reedpaw and told him to get some food because he deserved it after his long trek. Stormtail then went to the nursery to visit his kits. They were romping around their nest and Petaldust looked exhausted.

"I can take them he offered and in reply Petaldust sank back in her nest and fell asleep.

"Come along kits he said and lead them outside. Time for a little battle lesson!"

Of course with Stromtail nothing was just a little anything. His real motive was to see which kit would become his successor once he became leader. He started off with some simple moves and right away it became obvious that Echokit wasn't into it. She tried to mimic Stormtail's moves but here reflexes weren't that strong and her heart wasn't really in it. Silverkit was a natural. She learned the simple moves quickly and was fierce. (Well as fierce as a three and a half pound kit could be.) But it was almost immediately obvious who got his natural talent out of his kits. Wildkit was fierce, and accurate and never failed to amaze him. They played like this for a bit before the kits were asleep on their paws. He picked them up and set them next to Petaldust who still was sleeping. He looked at his family affectionately and purred. In this crazy world you can't trust anyone but your family. He sighed and walked out of the nursery. He understood why he loved Petaldust so much. She made him complete. He was so wrapped up in his loving state that when Oakheart passed with Rushpaw he didn't even glare. I can always do it another day he Thought. When I'm leader I can glare at him all day. Instead he got a piece of fresh kill and sat down and started eating. Even with Oakheart the day hadn't been bad at all.


	12. Chapter 12

No Reedpaw! You run at Rushpaw, duck under her, and attack her belly!  
Okay sorry can I try again?  
Stormtail was training with Reedpaw and Rushpaw one morning and He was trying to teach them some new moves.  
You hook up and scratch! But don't actually hurt her. I don't want to have to take your sister to the medicine den instead of teaching you.  
He had to give it to Reedpaw. The cat was persistent. Stormtail was tired a lot lately, being so busy with trying to become leader and playing with his kits and training Reedpaw. His young aprentice finally got the move down and tapped the underside of his sister and triumphantly said "got you!"  
"Good," said Stormtail. Now go back to camp and get something to eat and he turned to Rushpaw and said, "you can go back to your mentor and he turned away and headed back to camp. When he walked into the nursery he was met by being jumped by his kits. "Daddy!" they screamed, "today Hailstar is going to make us apprentices! 'Good' he thought 'they should be warriors by the time I'm leader.'  
"That's great!" He said. I wonder who your mentor will be.  
"I hope it's you!" Wildkit yelled. "Then I can become the best warrior ever like you are!"  
"that's nice," Stormtail said, "but Reedpaw is my apprentice so I can't have two."  
"Awwww"  
"All cats old enough to catch their own prey..."  
Stormtail couldn't hear the rest over his kits squealing. He headed out of the nursery to see what was up. The clan slowly gathered and once they all were present Hailstar spoke. Three of our apprentices have reached the age of six moons. And they wish to become warriors. Wildkit, Silverkit, and Echokit please come forward. The kits eagerly came forward and Hailstar turned to Silverkit. Silverkit, you have reached six moons and are able to train as a warrior. Your mentor will be willowfur. Stormtail hissed under his breath. Willowfur had become a warrior not too long ago and he didn't want that fish brain teaching his daughter but Hailstar said it so he went along with it. Silverpaw! He called. Wildkit, you have reached six moons and are able to train as a warrior your mentor will be (idk). That was better Stormtail sighed. Wildkit was the one who needed the best mentor anyways. Echokit, Hailstar turned to the last kit. You have the same credentials as your siblings but it is my understanding that you wish to follow a different route? Echokit nodded and Stormtail silently gasped. He knew excatly where this was headed and there was no room for it in his plan. He again held it in and echopaw walked up to Brambleberry and touched noses with her. As he thought about it. This was actually perfect. One kit as deputy, one a medicine cat, and another a good strong warrior. He cheered for his kits and waited for Hailstar to dismiss them. But the call didn't come.  
Cats of Riverclan, he called. You all know that our deputy Shellheart has served us for many long moons. He has talked this through and we agreed that it was time for him to join our elders. Shellheart came a cry and soon the entire clan was calling his name. The happiest cat of course was Stormtail. This was the best day ever! He thought.  
Of course this leaves Riverclan without a deputy and with a lot of thought I have decided that the next Riverclan deputy shall be...

Oakheart.

**fanfic1892**: hi this is fanfic1892 ,Clovers and I decided that there will be two sequels to CSPGW. Clover will write one which will be: What if Bluestar Never Gave Up Her Kits. And I will write the other. If you are worried that mine won't be as good as CS's just know that I've written a few chapters of this story (like the this one)and have been helping with the plot from the start (just so you know I DIDN'T want to make Stormtail evil) There will be a couple more chapters to this story and then an epilogue. (All of which I believe are written (ecxept the last 2)but need to be revised) thanks for supporting my best friend with her story!  
fanfic1892


	13. Chapter 13

That night Stormtail sulked around in his den. This was now officially the worst day of his life. Once again his stupid brother got in the way of his lifelong dream. Something would have to be done. For the next moon Stormtail plotted and planned. He would make his dream into a reality.

Oakheart was surprised to be made deputy. He thought his brother Stormtail would be chosen instead of him. For the next moon, Oakheart tried to make the clan better than ever. He trained with Rushpaw who was shaping out to be a strong kind aprentice, but still made himself available to anyone who needed him. Over the first moon Oakheart was deputy, Riverclan was as peaceful and prosperous as ever. Many times he saw that Stormtail was as ambitious as ever. His brother was the only cat in the clan who wouldn't talk to him or even look at him unless he had to. One day Oakheart was assigning hunting patrols when Hailstar came up to him.

"Oakheart? he said will you come here for a second?"

Oakheart quickly finished up and headed to the leaders den. Hailstar was waiting for him and when Oakheart entered he gestured with his tail for him to sit.

"You might have noticed", Hailstar started, "that I'm getting old."

"Hailstar", Oakheart protested knowing where this was going, "you still have many moons left you know I'm not ready."

The old leader silenced him with a look and continued. "I am on my last life and I won't last forever. Do you know why I chose you over everyone else?"

"No actually," Oakheart answered. "I thought you would choose my brother. He's a better fighter, he has more leadership skills, and is more well liked and..."

"Your brother is far to ambitious and though he WAS my second choice you always had far more leadership skills. Any warrior can fight battles, but it takes a deputy to interact with the clan and one day take on leadership of the entire clan. I just wanted to let you know that you probably won't be oakHEART much longer. Goodbye, you are dismissed."

Oakheart left the den feeling a lot better. He did feel bad that he was betraying the clan by seeing Bluefur every night, but he would put a stop to it tonight at the gathering. Riverclan was more important than anything. He sighed, he would miss her.

Before the gathering Stormtail came up to Oakheart. And spoke to him.

"Oakheart?" He said. "Can you come with me for a second?"

At first Oakheart looked wary but he sighed and walked over to his brother who looked extremely uncomfortable.

Stormtail was shivering. This was the first full interaction he had had with Oakheart in a long time and it was scaring him.

"Will you go on a walk with me?"

"Ummmm. Sure did you need anything Stormtail?"

"Actually yes. You know that I have been a terrible brother and I finally realized it too I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry and I hope you can forgive me."

Oakheart was shocked he sheathed his claws. he had been excpecting a fight.

He didn't speak untill they had reached the lake. It was a windy day and the current was far too strong for swimming in so he sat down with his back facing his brother.

"It's okay stormt-" but he never got to finish because at that moment Stormtail jumped him and stabbed his claws into his brother's neck.

Stormtail wasn't shaking any more. He had been practicing this moment since the day Hailstar made the mistake of appointing his brother as deputy. Oakheart wasn't a bad fighter, but he was no match for Stormtail and had been caught off guard. Before he even had time to react he was too wounded to do anything in defense. Stormtail overpowered him easily and as he looked at his brother dying, was overwhelmed by something he never had felt before. He was sad. Actually sad. He looked at the cat who he had snubbed and hated for his entire life and silently sobbed. He gently changed the look of hurt and betrayal from his brother's face to one of peace and happiness with one paw and gently slid him into the churning water with another. He sat still for a while grieving the dead deputy knowing that this would be the only vigil anyone would sit for him, and then got up to head back to camp before he was missed. His grief hardened his heart even more. There was nothing he could do for Oakheart anymore so he definatly wasn't going to let all of his hard work be ruined by feelings for someone he never had liked. His heart immediately hardened again as he slipped into camp. He was deed had been done.

this was his time...

H**i everyone this is fanfic1892 again! You probably are thinking. What in the world is Clover doing I don't care what you have to write. And I agree but don't worry! This is the last real chapter and Clover is writing the epilogue now. Lulu... You are spot on with your guesses You genius you:-). If you still have questions you ****_could_**** pm me or CS or you can wait till one of the next books come out! Thanks for supporting my friend! **


End file.
